rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
What Now, Desu?
Discovery Despite being quintuplets, each single Moll girl has certain traits that distinguish them from the others. Moll Five has the longest hair, which reaches down to the middle of her back. Since she is a sorcerer and a maid, she often wears sky blue mage robes that resemble a maid's outfit, complete with frills. She carries her trademark Evergreen staff almost everywhere she goes, casting the occasional frost spell when she needs to. She does, however, wears a hair band like all the other Molls which allows her to talk normally. Five is currently in the basement of the Copperville Mansion, muttering to herself. "Where is it? Where is it? GAH! I can't find it!" The elevator doors open, causing Five to jolt up, and face the elevator. She sighs in relief when she sees who is inside. "Oh, thank goodness it's you, Three. I thought you were Master Copperville for a second." Moll Three, like the other sisters, has the same face as Moll Five, but she wears glasses. Her spiky, shoulder length hair is well combed: Her green maid outfit is clean and has no wrinkles. She is slightly chubbier than the others, but she is healthy. "Relax Five, Master isn't here today: He went back to Azures on a business trip. Is there something you need help with?" Moll Five groans. "You know how Master Copperville wants to hold a big party for Master Ren's high school graduation?" Three nods. "Well. . . I'm trying to find all of the party decorations for the dining hall, but I can't seem to find the stupid cardboard boxes where we keep em." Three scratches the back of her head. "Five, the decorations aren't in cardboard boxes: They're in the plastic containers in the closet at that corner of the basement." "Oh . . . Well, since you know where it is, do you mind helping me get it?" "Sure!" The two Molls jump together towards the end of the room. The moon's gravity allowing them to descend slowly before the next jump. Moll Five speaks up. "You know if there's one thing I like about the moon, it's that everything is so light! I could skip around anywhere I go and it would be socially acceptable." "Right? It's too bad we can't stay on the moon though. It's always such a pain to return back to Azures. Everything feels so heavy after an extended stay here, I don't know how the other three stand it." The young women arrive at the end of the southeast corner. In front of them is a closet: To their right is a standing suit of armor with a sword embedded into the floor. Moll Three opens the closet doors. "Let's see, It should be about . . . here." Three reaches up and grabs a container from the top of the closet. When the container is halfway out, Five holds the box from the bottom and helps three bring it down. The women open the container and look inside. "Special dining cloth, wine glasses, expensive Chena plates, and balloons. Looks like we found them. Thank you, Three!" "Save your thanks until we get all the boxes out and all the decorations up." "Hold on Three! I know I said that I was looking for the decorations, but . . . the party is still three days away. If we put these up now they'll only get dirty by the time the party starts. Let's just put the containers in the rooms where the decorations will go for now, and put them up later." "While that does make sense, wouldn't the containers become a tripping hazard? This may be the moon, but these things are still heavy." "Relax Three, as of right now it's only the five of us in here, I don't really see any of us making such a silly mistake as tripping over a box." As Five finished her sentence, she takes a step back and hits the back of her foot against the knight's podium, causing her to fall. "KIIIIAAAA!!" Five wildly swings her arms as she falls. She grasps the knight's sword's hilt and holds on for dear life. As she continues to fall, the sword shifts forward only to stop at a sixty-five-degree angle. The sudden halt breaks Five's fall. Five laughs as she gets her feet under herself. "O my gosh. Thank you, sir knight." "Are you all right Five?" Before Five could answer, the knight and wall start to swing out, revealing a hidden passage. Five struggles to stand upright as the knight moves, causing her to pull the hilt and open the hidden door completely. Inside of the passageway is a flight of stairs descending and turning to the left. Once Five finally stands upright, the two women stare in awe at what they just found. After a few seconds, Five breaks the silence. "Holy Molly! Is that a secret passageway!?" "It seems to be, but why is it here? The two hear a voice behind them. "What the Hell?" They turn around to see Moll Two. Moll Two's body is full of lean muscle. Her hair is cut short on the sides but is medium at the top and back. A lock of her spiky hair covers descends from the top of her head and over the right side of her face, almost covering her right eye. She doesn't wear a maid's outfit like the other two Molls, instead, she wears black tights which cover her from neck to toes. "Oh hey Two, look at what I found!" "So I see, but how? This passageway isn't on the blueprints of this mansion at all. It shouldn't exist." Five pipes up, "Let's go down and see what's down there! I'm betting it leads to the mountains East of here!" Two puts a firm hand on Five's shoulder. "Hold it Five, let's not get carried away." Three nods. "Yes, we shouldn't go down there hastily. We should be cautious." "Guys, come on! Don't be so dramatic! Let's go and see where this passageway goes!" Two shakes her head. "I'm not saying we shouldn't go down at all, we can do that later. I came down here to inform you that Four is done cooking lunch. I for one would like to get a bite to eat before we look into this and I'm also sure that One and Four would want to see this as well." "Oh, that sounds good! Best to explore mysteries on a full stomach, after all, let's eat!" The three Moll maids head up to the dining room to fill themselves up. Revelation Once the Molls ate their food and cleaned up, they met up in the basement. Moll One has medium length hair and has well-toned muscles but isn't overly butch. She wears her red maid outfit in place of the armor she normally wears when defending Copperville. Moll Four has short, spiky hair. Over half of her body has been replaced with cybernetic parts, including her limbs. Her yellow maid outfit has a slightly shorter skirt than the others. She smiles as she heads into the passageway ahead of the others. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH!! This is so exciting! Moll One follows behind her. "Relax Four. You're going to run out of energy if you work yourself up too much." Four turns around. "But aren't you the least bit excited One? We haven't done anything but work for the past few days, and now we finally have a chance to do something new and different for once!" One after another the Moll girls enter the passageway's entrance. Three speaks up, "I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't curious about this. It's like a mystery out of a detective book . . . Minus any dead bodies anyway." Two passes Four and shines a flashlight down the stairs. "All the same we should still be careful. I don't believe there will be any traps down there, but we should be alert for them anyway." Moll Five pats Two's shoulder. "Sure thing Two. Lead the way!" The five girls descend the stairs in eager anticipation. A few seconds later, they end up in front of a door. Two turns the handle and attempts to open the door. "It's locked, but I can fix that. Give me a second to pick it open." Five puts her staff on the door and mutters a short phrase. The lock on the door shifts, causing it to open. Two looks back at Five. "Showoff." "Don't get mad that I beat you to the punch. You could've used magic to open it yourself too you know." "And risk getting rusty at lockpicking? I don't think so." Four speaks over the other two. "Come on guys, get a move on! I want to see what's inside." Two opens the door and the Molls walk inside. When they turn on the lights, they see a giant, dusty computer at the far end of the room. At the right side of the room are five small beds surrounded on all sides by glass. Four alone speaks out. "Woah, what? I wasn't expecting this! What kind of place is this?" Three walks towards the beds. "Anyone getting a sense of deja vu?" Four walks straight towards the computer. She inspects the machine and wipes the keyboard with her mechanical finger. "A physical keyboard and computer screen, and it's as big as a truck . . . Isn't this design a little ancient?" "Sure is." One affirms. "No one has ever needed computers of this size for centuries. Even if you wanted to use a physical model, there's no reason for it to be this big." Five walks up. "So is this some incredibly expensive relic?" Four shakes her head. "Not at all, there's not nearly enough rust here for it to be that old. This thing has only been around a few years." Two joins in on the conversation, "So how do we turn it on?" "There should be a power button somewhere: Let's find it." The Molls examine the computer thoroughly. Five eventually finds the power cable and attaches it to the wall. The machine hums to life, and the screen turns on to a lime green screensaver. At the middle of the screen is a text box with the word 'password' written in dull gray. "Ah great." Four complains. "Of course there's a password." Two speaks up. "Be grateful this thing isn't using facial recognition or a handprint scanner. We would have to stop if that were the case." Three speaks up. "But how do we figure out the password? I didn't see any words written down on this computer anywhere." Two smiles. "Don't worry, I think I know who's computer this is. I've seen that ugly screensaver on only one other person's computer, and I found out his passwords long ago. Give me a second." In a sudden realization, One gasps. "Oh, my- isn't that background the same one Dr. Duplac uses? Ugh! That guy gives me the creeps. During all of our physical examinations, he always seems to be looking for some sort of fault in my body: As if I was defective or something." All the Molls murmur in agreement. The computer's homepage light's up on the screen after Two types in the correct password. "We're in. Now let's see what this thing has in its files." Two looks into the computer's files. "Hmmm. . . Nothing unusual so far." "Ooh, how about you click on that yellow thingie!" Five chimes in. "You mean the envelope?" Four asks. "No that wouldn't lead anywhere." Two says dismissively. "How would you know?" Five rebukes. "Because I don't freeze computers while using a search engine." "THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME WHEN I WAS TWELVE!" One giggles. "Master still had to replace the computer." Two perks up. "Hold on, I think I got something. . . Project M?" Four leans forward. "It seems to be a bunch of video files." Three scratches her chin. "Should we really be doing this? We seem to be invading someone else's privacy." One pats Three on the shoulder. "True, but we've already gone this far, so I want to see this through to the end. If you're uncomfortable with this, you can leave. We're not forcing you to compromise your integrity." "No no, I'm fine. Let's see what this is about." "In that case, we'll start with the earliest file." Two clicks the computer's mouse. A video file opens on the screen. The girls see a younger Dr. Duplac adjusting his glasses while looking towards the screen. He is in the exact same room that the girls are in, although there are some beakers on top of several small tables. "This is Dr. Sebastian F. Duplac, a freelance scientist currently working for. . . well, that's classified for now. My benevolent employer has given me a chance to redeem myself in the wake of my recent, and unwarranted, arrest for what passes as illegal experimentation." Duplac gets agitated after he mentions his arrest. He takes a moment to breathe in and release a sigh. "But that is a matter to be discussed later. My employer desires that I use my expertise to create an heir for him. As such, he has given me an umbilical cord of his child to work with." "What!?" Three shouts. She is immediately shushed by the others. "With this tissue sample I should be able to make a young and healthy baby girl: In fact, I should be able to create more than one. Hmm. I should talk to him about that. For now, I will begin by extracting the DNA necessary for my project." The video ends leaving the girls shocked. Four is the first to speak out loud. "Oh. My. God! Master Copperville has a secret heir!" Three questions Four. "What? How can you be so sure that Master was the one to hire Duplac to do that?" Smiling, Four points her index finger up. "Who else would allow Duplac down here in this secret area? If there was anyone who would know about this place, it would be Master." Scowling, Two scratches her head. "This doesn't make any sense though. Duplac said he'll make a baby girl, but young Master Ren is a guy: and I never heard of Master having a daughter, cloned or normal." One leans on the computer's console. "There has to be some explanation for that. Maybe Duplac failed to make a clone." All the Molls ponder on this. "Five claps her hands. "Oh, I know! How about you jump to the latest video? We might get some answers there." Two nods. "That can work. Let's see. . . Here it is." Another video pops up on the computer screen. Duplac is asleep and slumped on the computer's console. He wakes up when a younger Mason Copperville enters the room . . . Despair "You've done what I've asked of you, Doctor. I will remove the charges against you, and make you the head of my genetic research laboratory. Keep in mind that I still expect you to take care of these girls to make sure no irregularities develop. So long as you work hard for me, you can consider yourself a free man." Sebastian smiles. "Nothing would make me happier sir." The video stops, and once again the Moll girls are silent in shock. This time, it takes the girls much longer to say anything. The silence is broken when Three sinks to the ground on her knees in a coughing fit. The other girls all breathe heavily as they realize they hadn't taken a breath since the end of the video. As Five tends to Three, Four is the first to say anything. "Five girls. . . five cloned girls, who all look alike, it can't be. . . are we-" "SHUT UP!!" Two shouts. "Just SHUT UP!! There's no way that can be true!" One snaps at Two. "Don't yell at her!" Two slams her fist on the console, refusing to listen. "NO!! I don't want to hear what she is thinking right now! I don't want to even consider it!! I REFUSE to acknowledge it!!" Four shouts back, pointing at the computer. "BUT HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS, TWO!!? HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN WHAT WE JUST SAW!!?" Two leaps from the chair, lunging at Four, but she is tackled to the floor by One. After a brief scuffle, One puts Two into an armbar. "Let go! LET GO OF ME!" Two yells at One. Five walks in front of the pair and points her staff in Two's face. "Calm down, or I'll forcibly cool you off! Two stops struggling as she glares at Five, breathing heavily. In this brief moment when the girls stare at each other in anger and frustration, it is Three's soft voice that pierces the tension. "Do we even have souls?" The other four shift their attention towards her. Tears run down Three's face as she stares at the computer screen. "When babies are conceived and born, God grants them a soul, but we. . . we weren't. . ." Unable to finish her sentence, Three covers her face, crying into her hands. Try as they might, the other four couldn't voice an objection to Three's statement. All they could do is hang their heads low in despair.